


God’s Gonna Cut You Down

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 1960, 1960 UNITED STATES, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, American Sign Language, Based On Amethystcat22’s Prompt, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Ben’s A Dick, Blood Drinking, Cleaning Staff Rey, Darkfic, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder, Mute Rey, Obsession, PERIOD. TYPICAL. ATTITUDES., POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Shape of Water vibes, Sign Language, Split Personality Kylo Ren, Stalking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Thriller, hannibal vibes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Форма воды
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Немая девушка Рей Ниима после смерти дяди переехала в Вайоминг, к старому другу семьи. Получив работу в госпитале, она надеялась, что наконец-то сможет найти свое место в жизни и вписаться в общество.К несчастью, Бен Соло и Кайло Рен не позволят этому случиться.





	1. You can run on for a long time

**Author's Note:**

> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Основано на идее от заявки amethystcat22 с тамблера.

Люди всегда говорили, что я особенная.

Они думали, что я слабая, потому что немая, думали, будто я развалюсь от единственного недоброго слова, поэтому их реакции всегда сводились к одному: «Ты особенная, Рей». Я была особенной, когда искренне ошибалась — и даже когда нарочно делала ошибки, чтобы вызвать ответное: «Все в порядке, дорогая. Ты такая особенная».

Но довольно об этом. Позади осталась могила дяди Ункара и жизнь в Бруклине, я ехала к старой знакомой семьи, Маз Канате. Она работала медсестрой в Вайоминге, у нее была собственная ферма, где меня дожидалось несколько комнатушек над амбаром. И она заранее договорилась о месте уборщицы для меня — в госпитале, где сама работала. Очень скромное место, конечно, но все же это гораздо больше, чем я могла получить в Нью-Йорке. И здесь тихо. Я буду в безопасности.

Маз говорила, что люди на Западе честнее. И не бросают слов на ветер. А значит, если я ошибусь, они мне прямо скажут об этом, так, как делал дядя Ункар — единственное, что я в нем любила. Директор госпиталя знал язык жестов, и это тоже выглядело здорово, поскольку такое мало кто вообще умел. Обычно я носила с собой грифельную доску в сумке на всякий случай, но постоянно все писать было чертовски неудобно.

Маз встретила меня на вокзале около полудня. Там было шумно и многолюдно, но я привыкла к суете. Я потянулась, разминая затекшие после сна в поезде ноги, и тут увидела ее — и просияла. Маз спешила ко мне, одетая в рабочую спецовку, ее жидкие волосы были упрятаны под красную бандану, а большие круглые очки делали ее похожей на сову. Она заулыбалась мне в ответ и помахала рукой. Она оказалась ниже, чем я помнила.

Я подбежала и обняла ее — ради чего мне пришлось нагнуться. На мне было простое синее платье, один из немногих принадлежащих мне предметов одежды. В путешествии дама всегда должна одеваться как следует, ну, во всяком случае, мне так говорили.

— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, как всегда, — похвалила Маз, сжав мое лицо своими морщинистыми руками. — Как поездка? Возникли какие-нибудь проблемы в дороге?

Я быстро покачала головой и перешла на жесты.

«Очень легко. Спала большую часть пути. Как ты?»

Маз дернула плечом.

— Да все по-старому. На ферме новый теленок, старого быка пришлось отправить на бойню. Бедное животное, — она взяла меня под руку и прикрыла глаза на ходу. — Твои комнаты почти готовы, Рей. Внизу у меня хранится сено, поэтому не беспокойся о запахах навоза или мочи ночью.

Мой смех прозвучал пронзительно и хрипло, как резкий шепот. Иногда я могла говорить, но я ненавидела собственный голос, поэтому редко к этому прибегала. Ункар рассказывал, что связки мне повредил отец — когда душил меня. Но у меня не сохранилось таких воспоминаний. Сколько себя помню, я всегда была немой.

Маз привела меня к старому голубому пикапу. Я уложила багаж в кузов и забралась на пассажирское сиденье, слушая рассказ Маз о моей будущей работе. Здесь было жарко, черт возьми! Я приоткрыла окно и разгладила платье, чтобы выглядеть женственно и презентабельно.

— Они по большей части безобидны, — разглагольствовала Маз, — но есть парочка опасных. Я дам тебе свисток — на всякий пожарный. Кто-нибудь из санитаров обязательно услышит, обычно дежурит Финн, а он здоровый малый. Жаждет встречи с с тобой, кстати, — она нахально улыбнулась. — Я показала ему несколько фотографий.

Я покраснела до ушей, а она засмеялась. Мужчины всегда считали меня умственно отсталой и старались это использовать. Свидания оборачивались мучительными неудобствами, поскольку никто из них не владел языком жестов, и мы обычно неловко сидели друг напротив друга. А если они _пытались_ воспользоваться мной, то испытывали немалую боль. Я умела постоять за себя.

Мне исполнилось только двадцать три, но я очень хотела когда-нибудь выйти замуж. Хотела завести собственную семью. Мне даже не нужен большой дом, сошло бы и что-то маленькое. Я бы содержала его в чистоте и порядке, а со временем открыла бы антикварную лавку или брала бы вещи в залог под проценты. Тогда я стала бы такой же, как все, и меня перестали бы называть «особенной».

Мы подъехали к домику Маз, стоявшему посреди огромного земельного участка. Курицы с кудахтаньем разбегались с пути пикапа, над ними кружились облачка пуха, а козы блеяли, наблюдая, как мы паркуемся. Белый заборчик местами выглядел облезлым, на фундаменте пошли трещины, но в целом это был хороший дом. Четыре окна, милый садик с яркими цветами вдоль крыльца. Я решила, что обязательно замажу щели на входной двери.

— Так, в твоих комнатах нет кухни, — предупредила Маз, вытаскивая мой багаж из машины. — Но есть проточная вода и водопровод. Следовательно, уединение у тебя будет.

«Спасибо».

Она только отмахнулась, когда я попыталась забрать свои вещи.

— Да брось, я помогу тебе устроиться. Я приготовила мясной рулет на ужин, если ты проголодалась.

Мы ступали по пыльной земле, держа путь через низкий кустарник к амбару. Он был покрыт свежим слоем краски, местами, правда, виднелись потеки. Я сощурилась, прикрывая глаза от солнца, и улыбнулась. Мило. Однозначно превосходит квартирку Ункара в любой день недели.

Маз повела меня по лестнице на чердак. Перила казались новыми — наверное, она сама их установила, чтобы я случайно не свалилась вниз на сено. Наверху меня ожидала добротная кровать со взбитыми подушками и зеленым покрывалом и ванный уголок, который прятался за душевой занавеской на рельсе. Еще тут были тумбочка, шкаф и книжная полка.

Но вещью, в которую я влюбилась мгновенно, был мольберт, развернутый к большому окну над кроватью. За ним, вдалеке, виднелись взмывавшие в небо горы. Я подошла к мольберту, провела пальцами по грубо обтесанной древесине и прикрыла рот рукой, поняв, что вот-вот заплачу. В Бруклине у меня никогда не было времени порисовать.

Маз похлопала меня по руке.

— Я помню, ты с детства любишь рисовать. Надеюсь, он тебе понравился, Рей. Это меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать.

Я повторяла «спасибо», пока она не фыркнула и не обняла меня. Она помогла мне сложить вещи в шкаф и на полки внизу, а потом мы спустились и пошли ужинать в дом.

— Тебя никто не побеспокоит там, — напутствовала Маз, подняв брови, — но в амбаре есть замок, и ты можешь поднимать лестницу на ночь. Так ты будешь в полной безопасности.

«Чудесно… Большое спасибо». 

Я замерла, оробев. 

«Простите, что не могу перестать благодарить вас».

— Ох, Рей Ниима. Ну что мне с тобой делать?

В доме Маз было уютно и тепло. У нее жил старый палевый лабрадор по кличке Сержант, который вышел мне навстречу, виляя хвостом. Я погладила его и осмотрелась: на стенах были развешаны всевозможные напоминания о ее прошлом — о жизни, проведенной в разъездах по всему миру. Винные бутылки из Италии, одеяла амишей из Пенсильвании, плетеные корзины индейцев зуни, глиняные фигурки из Ирана… Она повидала весь свет.

Конечно, помещение было немного захламленным, но вполне уютным. Я устроилась за шатким столом и кивала, пока Маз рассказывала о том, чем мне предстоит заниматься, а в духовке разогревался кусок мясного рулета.

— Работа замечательная. Доктор Дэмерон — человек очень щедрый, и в психбольнице содержится всего около двух десятков пациентов. Он был весьма рад взять тебя, Рей, ты будешь зарабатывать доллар пятьдесят в час. Лучше, чем минимальная ставка.

«Ух ты! Мне надо усердно работать. И… он знает язык жестов?»

Маз кивнула и улыбнулась.

— Да, изучал в колледже! Также он лично обучал некоторых сотрудников. Он точно сможет тебя понять, если ты будешь говорить медленно. — Она проверила рулет и сунула руки в видавшие виды рукавицы, чтобы вытащить противень. — Я скоро снова отправлюсь путешествовать. Я так ждала окончания войны, и теперь, когда все начало налаживаться… В общем, мне нужен кто-то, кто присмотрит за фермой.

Я глупо моргнула в растерянности.

Я? Присматривать за фермой?

Я нахмурилась и приступила к рулету, игнорируя Сержанта, терпеливо надеявшегося на подачку. Маз разводила кур, коз, у нее имелась молочная корова (теперь вдобавок теленок). Вероятно, это сулило тихую, спокойную жизнь… Но я хотела выйти замуж. Одинокая жизнь на ферме еще больше отдалила бы меня от людей.

Я провела свою первую ночь в Вайоминге на голубом диване Маз, глядя в потолок. Может, мне удастся выйти замуж за того, кто не прочь заняться хозяйством на ферме. Я никогда над этим особо не задумывалась — 1960 год, все выходят замуж и заводят детей. Можно было пойти в колледж, но вот с этим проблемы, если ты немая. Но все-таки сейчас у меня был выбор.

Повернувшись, я погладила Сержанта. Он сторожил меня, лежа на полу — храпел, но сторожил. Мне нравилось иметь выбор, но еще мне нравилось уметь приноравливаться, поэтому я пока не знала, что важнее.

Маз разбудила меня с рассветом, пора было собираться на работу. Я поспешила принять душ в ярко-желтой ванной и обнаружила новенький наряд, разложенный на диване. Свежевыглаженная белая блузка, серый свитер и такая же серая юбка, пара новых чулок и черные туфли.

Мои пальцы пробежались по мягкой ткани. Новая рабочая форма. Мне понравилось.

Завтрак состоял из каши, яиц и стакана молока. Маз была одета в белые блузку и брюки — юбки она терпеть не могла — на голове у нее красовалась шапочка медсестры. Мы заперли входную дверь и уселись в «Форд Пикап», прихватив наши пакеты с завтраком.

— В психушке становится жарче, чем в аду, — вздохнула Маз, поворачивая ключ зажигания. — У нас поставили вентиляторы и кондиционеры, слава небесам. Установили две недели назад. В ординаторской теперь просто чудесно.

Я кивнула и глубоко вздохнула. Я справлюсь. После многих лет тяжелой, почти не оплачиваемой работы в ломбарде, я буду зарабатывать доллар и пятьдесят центов каждый час. Это выше минимальной зарплаты.

Ехать до госпиталя было недолго, но пейзаж по дороге выглядел скучновато. Сплошные кустарники и песок. Высокие горы маячили вдали, а на небе собирались угрожающие темные тучи. Здесь было красиво, но почему-то веяло одиночеством.

Мы миновали заграждение из колючей проволоки и заехали на стоянку лечебницы. Я захлопала глазами и нервно оглянулась на вооруженных охранников, наблюдавших за периметром, пока закрывались ворота.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — посоветовала Маз, паркуясь. — Это Арчи и Рик. Они здесь больше гоняют неурочных посетителей, чем следят за местным контингентом.

Вокруг больницы был пустынный ландшафт — и горы вдали. Само здание, двухэтажное, с отделкой под бурую глину, сливалось с окружающей средой. Я шагала следом за Маз, поглядывая на зарешеченные окна. Наверное, именно здесь ее осенила идея насчет меня.

В приемной мы подошли к стойке регистрации. За ней, перед открытой папкой, сидела симпатичная молодая женщина, она улыбнулась нам. На бейдже значилось имя — Джессика Пава. Она была одета в опрятное розовое платье, черные волосы завязаны в задорный хвостик — прическа, чем-то напоминавшая мои три пучка.

— Привет, мисс Каната! — защебетала она. — А это, должно быть, Рей Ниима, — Джессика встала и протянула мне руку. — Я Джесс! Так приятно с тобой познакомиться!

Я с улыбкой ответила на рукопожатие. Она вдруг резко выдохнула, словно поняла, что совершила ужасную ошибку, и попыталась изобразить небрежную имитацию «приятно познакомиться». Я удержалась от смеха и ответила ей, а она выпучила глаза, как все остальные.

Маз повела меня по бетонным полам коридоров в ординаторскую. Мы убрали наши обеды, и я спрятала грифельную доску в мой шкафчик. Взамен Маз вручила мне блокнот и ручку, которые удобно поместились в нагрудный карман свитера. Еще я получила свисток и повесила его на шею.

Выкрашенные в белый цвет стены местами немного шелушились. Маз показала мне верхний этаж, где жили пациенты — два коридора расходились от лестницы и сходились в дальнем конце, образуя большой круг. Моя подсобка находилась прямо напротив лестницы и была оснащена: ведром, шваброй и тонной всяких чистящих средств. Маленькая комнатка, с потолка которой свисала лампочка, включавшаяся, если подергать за цепочку.

Внизу большая часть палат пустовала. Еще там располагались кабинеты — доктора Дэмерона и доктора Хакса, у которого сегодня был выходной. Маз постучалась к доктору Дэмерону, и он открыл дверь.

У него было доброжелательное лицо и большие выразительные глаза. Я удивилась — он выглядел так молодо — и вспыхнула, когда поняла, что он приветствует меня жестами.

— Ты можешь говорить с ней напрямую, По, — разъяснила Маз. — Она отлично слышит.

— Я только проявил вежливость, Маз, — доктор Дэмерон широко улыбнулся и сунул руки в карманы белого халата. — Приятно видеть вас здесь, мисс Ниима. Благополучно добрались?

«Нормально. Есть ли у меня какой-то общий график, которого надо придерживаться?»

Он засмеялся, покосившись на мою спутницу.

— Прямо такая же деловая, как ты, да, Маз? Посмотрим, куда запропастился мой приятель Финн — он покажет тут все, что нужно.

По дороге Маз тщательно отряхнула мою юбку, явно чтобы я выглядела получше перед встречей с этим Финном. Я чуть-чуть паниковала — волновалась, что покажусь ему недостаточно привлекательной. Когда мы поднялись в верхнее фойе, По забарабанил пальцами по стойке регистрации.

Финн вышел из двери неподалеку. Он был одет в белое, как и Маз, что резко контрастировало с его темной кожей, и едва не уронил шприц на пол при виде нас. Дэмерон похлопал Финна по спине — они казались одного роста, оба немного выше меня. Карие глаза Финна скользнули по моему наряду, он протянул мне руку.

— Финн, это Рей, — представил меня По, пока мы обменивались рукопожатием. — Рей, Финн — наш старший санитар по будням, как я старший терапевт. Хакс и Фазма работают по выходным или приезжают по вызову. К несчастью, не хватает средств на медсестру по выходным, и Фазма берет на себя заодно и уборку, — он помрачнел и посмотрел на Маз: — Как думаешь, Рей не взялась бы за сверхурочные? Три доллара в час, Рей.

«Три?»

Я быстро закивала, но Маз пихнула По локтем в бок.

— Дай девочке отдохнуть! — рявкнула она. — Чуи более чем счастлив подрабатывать на полставки санитаром и уборщиком — хватит гоняться за дешевизной, найми его наконец!

Сетуя на непомерные затраты, По направился вместе с Маз вниз. Я осталась наедине с Финном, который смотрел на меня, как и я на него. Я неловко потопталась на месте и покраснела. Ла-а-а-дно. Опять чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.

Он прочистил горло и вытащил из нагрудного кармана свернутый листок .

— Вот… список ежедневных обязанностей. Обычно я справляюсь. Если нет, тебе надо просто убираться по мере необходимости, когда пациенты устроят беспорядок.

Я внимательно слушала, пока читала. Понятно, мне надо мыть обе душевые для персонала, протирать полы и чистить камеры пациентов, когда их уводят на терапию или на прогулку.

Камеры? Почему камеры?

Финн был милым, но меня ждала работа. Я медленно показала «спасибо», и он неуклюже ответил «пожалуйста». Уже забравшись в свою подсобку за чистящими средствами, я заулыбалась. Тут все и правда очень стараются. Это больше, на что готовы люди — в массе своей.

Сначала я убралась в душевых — они действительно нуждались в уборке, потом прошлась по первому этажу, протерла пустующие палаты, а затем поднялась на второй, чтобы помыть в безлюдных камерах. В каждой были койка, туалет и зарешеченное окно. В некоторых лежали вещи, но их я не трогала. Это не мое дело.

Я работала и добралась до дальней части круга с камерами. Пациенты почти не беспокоили меня, хотя все были мужчинами. Я услышала насмешливый комментарий, но головы не подняла — слишком занята была, натирая пол обеими руками. Вздохнув с легким раздражением, я откинулась назад. Завтра тело будет ужасно ныть.

Внезапно тишину нарушил протяжный негромкий свист.

— Не могла бы ты немного повернуться, пока это делаешь?

Я оглянулась на звук чужого голоса и увидела мужчину в зеленом комбинезоне: черные волосы, закрученные в пучок — никогда не видела у мужчин такой прически — и бледное продолговатое лицо. Даже не совсем симметричное, и я прищурилась, разглядывая его. У него был большой нос и сильно оттопыренные уши. Очень высокий и крупный — широченный в плечах. Я нахмурилась. «Рен, Кайло» — значилось у него на нагрудном кармане.

Длинными руками опираясь на решетку, он поднял брови.

— Я хорошо рассмотрел твою задницу, а теперь мне бы хотелось поглядеть на сиськи, — он лениво покрутил указательным пальцем, — повернись.

Фыркнув, я одернула свитер спереди и поднялась на ноги. На этот раз он воздержался от неприличных комментариев, он и так уже вышел за рамки приличия. В его камере виднелись две пустые серые стены.

Кайло прижался лбом к решетке.

— Что? Тут скучно. Джесс не заходила несколько недель, мне нужен новый материал, чтобы подрочить.

Живот прихватило неприятным спазмом. Я сжала зубы и собрала вещи, намереваясь перебраться к следующей пустой камере. Надо его просто игнорировать. Мне советовали не реагировать на такие высказывания, потому что эти люди — пациенты, находящиеся здесь — серьезно больны. Они делают это не нарочно.

Я не поднимала глаз. Щеки горели. Когда я перешла к следующей камере, то снова услышала его голос.

— О, я просто дразню тебя, солнышко. — Решетка загремела. — Так как тебя зовут? Ты похожа на Мари. — Он помолчал с минуту. — Ты племянница Маз? Рей?

Теперь я посмотрела в его сторону — он выглядывал из камеры. Кайло улыбнулся, довольный, что привлек мое внимание. Рукава у него были закатаны по локоть, и я заметила большие уродливые шрамы на мощных предплечьях. Наверное, следы драк.

Он поднял брови.

— Немая, да? Я Бен, — он протянул мне свою медвежью лапищу, будто рассчитывал, что я пожму ее. — Маз дружила с моими родителями.

Я замерла в нерешительности, оглядывая его с подозрением. Его лицо казалось дружелюбным, но темный взгляд был совершенно пустым. Он улыбнулся и со смехом помахал мне рукой. Бен? На комбинезоне написано, что его имя Кайло. Мне стало любопытно, и я подобралась ближе, показав, что ничего не понимаю.

— Я не говорю, — Бен пощелкал пальцами и развел руками, — на _этом_.

Ох, верно. Я вытащила блокнот и нацарапала:

«Имя? Бен|Кайло?»

И показала ему. Он глянул мельком и закатил глаза.

— Да, долгая история. Ты когда-нибудь слышала о диссоциативном расстройстве идентичности?

Нет. Я покачала головой.

— Что ж, _я_ Бен, — улыбаясь, он пошевелил пальцами. — Так ты вообще пожмешь мне руку или как? Мы с Маз давненько знакомы. Она надерет мне задницу, если я тебе что-нибудь сделаю.

Бен казался легким в общении. И даже по-своему очаровательным в своей простецкой манере, совсем как доктор Дэмерон. Я сжала ручку швабры и, прислонив ее к стене, подошла к камере. Его темные глаза заблестели, взгляд стал осознанным и полностью сосредоточился на мне. Он сказал, что знаком с Маз, значит…

Он облизнул губы, когда я протянула ему свою — совсем маленькую по сравнению с его — руку. Кончики наших пальцев соприкоснулись, и он жадно придвинулся.

— Немножко поближе, — попросил Бен воркующим голосом. Он согнул пальцы, повернув руку ладонью вверх. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

Я сомневалась, не зная, стоит ли рисковать. И тут Бен схватил меня за запястье и жестко дернул вперед.

Подошвы туфель проехались по бетону, меня прижало к холодной железной решетке — щека буквально впечаталась в металл. Я пришла в ужас и, упираясь рукой — сквозь прутья — Бену в грудь, начала вырываться, но он был слишком силен. Он лизнул мою щеку, и я тихо вскрикнула. Он снова дернул меня, когда я попыталась рывком освободиться.

— Упс. Похоже, я соврал, — он крепко обхватил мой подбородок. — Тебе это нравится? — Надавив пальцами, он заставил меня кивнуть. —  Конечно, Бен, конечно, мне нравится! Пожалуйста, лапай меня сколько хочешь и не останавливайся, потому что _я не могу кричать_!

«ПЕРЕСТАНЬ! ПРЕКРАТИ!»

Разъяренная, я выхватила из кармана ручку и вслепую всадила в Бена, угодив ему в щеку.

Он зашипел от боли, разжал руки и уронил меня на пол. Я сразу отползла от него к противоположной камере, зажав в кулаке испачканную кровью ручку. Сгорбившись, он схватился за лицо. Его темные глаза вращались, как у бешеного голодного зверя.

— Ну, _это_ охуеть как больно! — захохотал он.

Почему-то его реакция вогнала меня в еще больший ужас. Я понеслась прочь, бросив тряпки и остальные принадлежности в коридоре. Смех Бена преследовал меня всю дорогу. Я продолжала ощущать его пальцы на своей коже.


	2. Run on for a long time

Мне предстояло решить вопрос с Беном лично.

Расскажи я об этом происшествии Маз или доктору Дэмерону, они непременно вступились бы за меня и велели Бену держаться от меня подальше, но чутье подсказывало, что я должна сама разобраться с ситуацией. И поэтому добрую половину ночи я провела, составляя язвительное послание — с использованием таких выражений, к которым обычно не прибегала. Но Бену придется _уяснить_ одну простую вещь: со мной такие штуки не пройдут.

Готовое письмо приятно согревало карман, когда на следующее утро мы с Маз поехали на работу, и я пылала решимостью вручить его адресату.

Страха не было. Он не давал о себе знать и прошлой ночью, пока я спала одна на чердаке. Я тщательно умылась, удалив малейшие следы слюны с кожи щеки. Если понадобится, я запросто всажу ему ручку в лицо еще раз — без проблем.

…но я не спешила к камере Бена. Днем я занималась уборкой первого этажа — к несказанному удовольствию доктора Дэмерона — а потом обучала Джессику некоторым новым жестам. Она была типичной болтушкой и щебетала за двоих, в то время как я помалкивала. Я попробовала пообщаться с Финном, но он был слишком занят, чтобы вести праздные разговоры со мной. Итак, пора было подниматься на второй этаж, в жуткий тюремный блок.

Расставшись с Джессикой, я пошла по лестнице наверх. Я вымыла все камеры в ближней части коридора, но мне нужно было закончить с дальним блоком. Я несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, собралась с силами и подтолкнула тележку вперед. Все в порядке. У меня все получится. Он не причинит мне вреда, пока я вне зоны досягаемости.

Я толкала тележку по пустынному коридору к последним камерам, в которых предстояло прибираться. Единственный другой пациент в блоке спал, поэтому я работала в тишине. Я сразу взялась за дело и, снимая простыни с койки, услышала знакомый тихий свист.

— Слух меня не обманывает, это маленькая мисс Ниима суетится рядышком? — его голос звучал весело, хотя спокойней, чем вчера. — Подойди поближе, пожалуйста. Хотелось бы увидеть лицо, скрывающееся за именем.

Вот еще. Я проигнорировала его, продолжая мыть пол в той камере, в которой находилась. Пусть подождет. Я ему не девочка на побегушках. Получит у меня второй шрам в пару к предыдущему — может, тогда немного научится манерам. Кто-то должен преподать ему урок.

Только полностью закончив уборку камеры, я неспешно побрела к следующей — напротив камеры Бена. Я очень старалась выглядеть по уши занятой и не смотреть в его сторону. Это не займет много времени, мне нужно просто войти и выйти. Он произнес мне в спину, когда я протирала пол:

— Ты ведь немая, да? Снуешь вокруг, точно маленькая зайка, — прогудел он под скрип решетки. — Мне по душе это прозвище. Зайка.

Я выжала тряпку. Бен притопывал ботинком по зеленому кафельному полу, насвистывая песню, чтобы привлечь мое внимание, но я не поддавалась. У меня вообще-то есть работа, и я должна убедиться, что выполняю ее как положено. Доктор Дэмерон мне симпатизирует, я у него на хорошем счету, и я хочу, чтобы так продолжалось и впредь. Соглашусь на сверхурочные по субботам.

На некоторое время коридор погрузился в тишину. Я обернулась, когда закончила с уборкой, и, наконец, встретила взгляд устремленных на меня темных глаз Бена. Другой пациент — дальше по коридору — захрапел.

Бен стоял прямо, опустив руки вдоль тела, уже не наклоняясь к решетке со вчерашней беспечностью. Кончики его черных волос покачивались у плеч, и сам он казался мирным: не выказывал намерений напасть на меня и лизнуть мое лицо. Я вперилась в него неморгающим взглядом. 

Я тебя не боюсь.

Бен улыбнулся.

— Привет, Рей. Закончила с уборкой?

Я фыркнула. Мы смотрели друг на друга, пока я провозила тележку через порог в коридор. Она позвякивала, но никто из нас не моргнул. 

Я тебя не боюсь.

Он вздохнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Послушай, я сожалею, что Бенджамин тебя лизнул, но я тут ни при чем. В самом деле, думаю, мы могли бы стать добрыми друзьями, зайка.

Я закатила глаза. Отдай ему записку, Рей, и уходи не оборачиваясь. У тебя полно дел поприятнее, чем зависать с парнем, страдающим раздвоением личности (если это вообще правда). Но не успела я вытащить письмо из кармана, как он разжал руки, и они задвигались в безошибочном порядке.

«Я знаю язык жестов».

Это ошеломило меня. Я уставилась на Бена, и он с усмешкой показал кое-что еще — все без единой неточности.

«Удивлена? — Он указал на карманный ярлычок «РЕН, КАЙЛО». — Я вторая личность».

Всегда интересно встретить кого-то, умеющего говорить жестами. Я отпустила ручку швабры и ответила, стараясь не выдать своего волнения.

«Где ты этому научился?» — спросила я.

Кайло подтянул свой белый складной стул поближе к решетке и пожал плечами.

— В колледже. Я его посещал в ту пору, когда Бена было легче контролировать, но Бен этой способности не перенял.

«Разве у вас не один… мозг?»

— Да, но мы держимся каждый при своем, — Кайло откинулся на спинку стула и наклонил голову. — Он облизал тебя вчера, хм? Ему нравятся подобные вещи… Он всегда был склонен к излишней театральности. Настоящий садист.

«А ты садист?» — уточнила я.

Он провел рукой по черным волосам и снова пожал плечами.

— Когда в этом есть необходимость.

Мы разговаривали довольно долго. Поскольку я выполнила большую часть рабочих обязанностей, то могла позволить себе понаслаждаться общением с тем, кто понимал язык жестов, а не норовил сбежать от меня, смущенно улыбаясь. Чувствовалось, что Кайло гораздо сдержаннее Бена. Интересно, почему у него две личности — как такое в принципе возможно?

Но меня звал долг, поэтому в конце концов пришлось засобираться. Подобрав свою швабру, я сдвинула с места тележку и улыбнулась, когда Кайло помахал мне. Естественно, я не собиралась к нему приближаться, но с ним было приятно общаться, он же не отвешивал непристойных комментариев.

Я вспомнила про записку.

«Можешь передать Бену письмо от меня?»

— Конечно, — Кайло встал со стула и кивнул. — Не волнуйся, просунь его между прутьями. Я отойду.

Ладно. Я поставила швабру и на цыпочках приблизилась к камере, глядя на спокойную улыбку Бена, присевшего на койку. Его улыбка стала шире, когда письмо скользнуло сквозь решетку, а я поспешно отошла, боясь, что он схватит меня. Но он не шевельнулся, даже когда я занялась своими инструментами и махнула ему рукой на прощание.

Он тихо окликнул меня, когда я почти уже скрылась из виду.

— Приятного вечера, мисс Ниима.

Финн остановил меня внизу. Он казался ужасно занятым, но выкроил пару минут, чтобы поговорить, прежде чем Маз утащила его. Он был таким милым. Понятно, почему она считала, что мы сойдемся.

Но я не могла перестать думать о Кайло, вернувшись домой тем вечером. Я долго смотрела в окно, на звезды, пыталась отыскать знакомые созвездия. Кайло гораздо уравновешеннее Бена, вовсе не отвратительный и не мерзкий. Пожалуй, болтать с ним можно, а вот притрагиваться к нему я не буду. Ни за что.

В последующие дни я спешила поскорее покончить с уборкой, чтобы подняться наверх и пообщаться с Кайло. Обычно он сидел у двери камеры, и я устраивалась в нескольких шагах от него, жестикулируя быстро, как только могла, рассказывая ему о моей жизни. Кое-что оставляла при себе, но мне было так одиноко, что я буквально изливала душу.

Он внимательно слушал, посмеиваясь над мои шутками «жестами», чего никто никогда не делал. Мне не приходилось специально замедляться, потому что он понимал меня с полуслова. Моя настороженность постепенно сходила на нет, но не настолько, чтобы приближаться к решетке. Я призналась, что меня уже тошнит от того, как все обращаются со мной — будто с хрустальной вазой. Кайло согласился, что я совсем не такая.

— Кстати, Бен прочитал твое письмо.

Я подняла голову, отвлекаясь от мытья камеры напротив камеры Кайло — в пятницу днем. Он сидел на своей койке и утвердительно наклонил голову, рассматривая собственные ногти.

— Он был занозой в заднице всю неделю, — вздохнул Кайло, — донимал меня, требовал отомстить. Но ты мне нравишься, маленькая зайка, так что я не буду этого делать.

Хм, да как он вообще мог мне отомстить? Но тем не менее я в ответ жестами выразила свою благодарность. Стало любопытно, что Бен думает насчет моего письма, но он скрывался в глубине разума, который делил с Кайло. Не зная, как у них так происходило, что они менялись личностями, я боялась спросить об этом доктора Дэмерона. У меня же наверняка возникнут проблемы из-за то, что рассиживаюсь без дела и болтаю с пациентом.

Я прикусила щеку.

«Что значит, он садист?»

Кайло вгляделся в меня, зажав ладони коленями.

— Он любит причинять боль и унижения.

Что ж, это был скверный ответ. Вероятно, мое неудовольствие отразилось на лице, поскольку Кайло встал и бесцельно прошелся по камере, прежде чем занять свое привычное место у двери. Я дважды оглядела пол в камере, где работала, и только потом покатила тележку. Кайло наблюдал за мной с улыбкой. Его камеру всегда мыл Финн. Мне не разрешалось заходить внутрь.

Я отряхнула униформу и снова вскинула руку.

«Поэтому ты здесь?»

— Да, по причине безумия. Бену нравится насиловать доверчивых женщин, оставляя меня подчищать за ним, — Кайло задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Он любит связывать их, душить… Он не раз заходил слишком далеко, и мне приходилось прятать тела.

«А ты когда-нибудь творил такие вещи?»

Кайло засмеялся и покачал головой.

— Нет, это не по моей части. Бену нравится ощущение власти. Вот почему его разум распался на нас двоих. Меня не интересует подобное.

«Готова биться об заклад, мое письмо заставило его почувствовать собственное бессилие».

— О, да.

Хм. Я попрощалась и ушла.

Финн пригласил меня на свидание — завтра, субботним вечером — а Маз настояла, чтобы он пришел к нам на ужин. Он согласился, хотя, наверное, скорее из боязни сказать «нет». Перед сном в постели я улыбалась, взволнованная предстоящим ужином и тем, во что это может в конечном счете вылиться. Мне хотелось замуж: я мечтала о семье и детях. Равно как и Финн, между прочим.

В субботу утром я отправилась в госпиталь на сверхурочную смену. Мне предстояло познакомиться с доктором Хаксом и другой дежурной, Фазмой — они оба работали по выходным и иногда выходили в ночную смену. Я одернула форму, убедилась, что выгляжу прилично, и сделала ручкой Маз, когда она высадила меня у госпиталя. Она помахала в ответ и смотрела мне вслед, пока я не исчезла в здании.

Фазма, очень высокая блондинка с короткой стрижкой, встретила меня в приемной. Она была одета в такую же форму, как Финн, но, в отличие от него, у нее был серьезный, какой-то печальный взгляд. Пожав мне руку, она ушла по своим делам. Она не владела языком жестов, поэтому пришлось написать для нее мое имя. Впрочем, это не доставило особых хлопот.

Я двинулась к кабинетам, чтобы представиться доктору Хаксу. Но его дверь оказалась заперта, хотя я слышала, как он разговаривал внутри по телефону. Голос звучал резковато, не так легко и жизнерадостно, как у доктора Дэмерона. Я робко постучалась.

Через мгновение дверь открылась. Доктор Хакс был худощавым и статным, с рыжими волосами, разделенными аккуратным пробором. Зеленые глаза сразу же уткнулись в мой блокнот, и я поспешно повернула его, демонстрируя написанное имя. Было понятно, что язык жестов ему тоже незнаком.

Он сунул руки в карманы белого халата.

— А, немая. Я — доктор Армитаж Хакс. Рад знакомству, — он быстро оглядел меня. — Значит, вы совершенно не способны говорить?

Я кивнула. Доктор Хакс поднял брови и, бросив на меня еще один пристальный взгляд, с извинениями исчез в своем кабинете.

Выходные получились менее увлекательными, чем будни. Я почти управилась с работой еще до полудня и подумывала спросить у доктора Хакса разрешения закончить чуть пораньше. Хотелось пойти домой и немного порисовать красками или карандашом. Из окна на моем чердачке открывался замечательный вид на деревья и небо.

Последней моей остановкой была камера по соседству с камерой Кайло. Я толкала тележку, громыхая по выбоинам на полу и скрипя колесами, пока не приблизилась к камере, где находился мой новый «друг». Поставив тележку, я тихим шагом направилась к нему, чтобы посмотреть, в настроении ли он поговорить.

Длинные ручищи протянулись сквозь решетку еще до того, как я успела встать перед камерой. Я встретилась с ним глазами и поняла, что на меня смотрит не Кайло.

Бен улыбнулся. Он прижимался лбом к металлическим прутьям, его волосы были скручены в пучок. Не верилось, как же я раньше не заметила разницы: взгляд Бена был хищным — словно он выжидал момент, чтобы наброситься. И он постоянно улыбался — а Кайло делал это редко.

Я прищурилась. Он просиял.

— Приветик, солнышко, — Бен повернул руку ладонью вверх. — Почему бы тебе не подойти поближе?

Я с раздражением вернулась к тележке и прошла мимо его камеры. Он следовал за мной вдоль решетки, не переставая смеяться.

— Мне понравилось твое письмо, — сказал он. — Ты дерзкая маленькая стерва, да? — Он достиг края камеры и недовольно застонал, когда я, не останавливаясь, продолжила двигаться дальше. — Да ладно, Рей! Ты не можешь вот так вот меня завести и смыться! Мы не болтали целую неделю!

Но я не была заинтересована в общении с Беном. Я спустилась на первый этаж и спросила доктора Хакса, нельзя ли мне уйти. Он поворчал и пожал плечами.

Маз забрала меня. На ферме мы поухаживали за домашними животными: накормили коз и насыпали зерна курам. Я старалась не думать о Бене. Он настоящий ублюдок. Неудивительно, что из-за него бедный Кайло попал за решетку. Как жаль, что я не могла выдернуть Бена из мозгов Кайло и оставить _ему_ тело.

В тот вечер я впервые взялась за мольберт — подарок Маз. Сначала мне хотелось написать пейзаж, но руки словно обрели собственную волю. Длинное бледное пятно начало приобретать форму, и я, как завороженная, наблюдала за проступавшими чертами Кайло. Я рисовала его сама, собственными руками, но все было так странно, что я с трудом верила в это. Я подчеркнула изгиб его челюсти и добавила цвета темным волнам волос.

Я остановилась, когда стало слишком темно, чтобы рисовать. Кайло Рен — или, возможно, Бен Соло. Я не знала наверняка. Разница крылась в изгибе губ — и была такой мимолетной, что мне не удавалось уловить ее в рисунке. Но, когда я смотрела на них в реальности, это было ясно как день. Я научилась отличать их друг от друга.

Теплый душ вогнал меня в сонное состояние. Я уютно и безопасно устроилась под одеялом — лестницу я заблаговременно втянула на чердак — и вздохнула. Портрет наблюдал с другой стороны темной тихой комнаты. Мое сердце нервно застучало, странное желание разливалось в животе.

Я поколебалась, поерзала на животе, а затем неуверенно скользнула рукой вниз. Мои пальцы проникли между бедер и пробрались под край нижнего белья. Я никогда не делала этого. Это неприлично. Но в последнее время…

На ощупь кожа была гладкой и мягкой, такой же, как после воды, когда я мылась. Кончики пальцев скользили по влажной плоти, и я окунула один на дюйм или около того в средоточие влаги внизу живота. Повернув ладонь, я нажала ей на местечко повыше, и мои глаза расширились. Ох, как же… хорошо. Невыразимо приятное чувство.

Вокруг ни души. Никто не услышит меня. Я продолжала гладить себя, медленно покачивая бедрами в такт движению ладони — покалывающее удовольствие росло, и мышцы затрепетали. Я задышала чаще, пряча лицо в подушку, и прикусила губу при влажном хлопке. Сколько прошло? Сколько часов? Я потеряла счет времени. Все, что имело значение — это напряжение, заставлявшее меня сжимать пальцы на ногах.

Я представила, как Кайло проводит своими длинными пальцами по моему телу, нашептывая мне в ухо. Он будет нежен. Он коснется моих волос и скажет, какая я красивая. Это моя самая заветная мечта. Мне так одиноко. Мне все чаще начинало казаться, что я не на своем месте, и это приводило меня в отчаяние.

Я резко — в голос — выдохнула, когда удовольствие нашло выход из комка напряжения. Вся потная, я вжала бедра в ладонь и крепко зажмурилась в темноте. _Кайло_. Я хочу, чтобы он делал это со мной, пусть даже это пустые фантазии, пусть даже он никогда не сможет их исполнить. Но я имела право мечтать.

Я сопела в подушку, вытирая руку о бедра. Меня охватила приятная дремота, уже не хотелось отрывать головы от подушки. Улыбаясь и тяжело дыша, я повернулась на бок и свернулась клубочком.

Я могу мечтать. А мечтать никогда не вредно.


	3. Run on for a long time

Прошло несколько недель.

Я бралась за любые сверхурочные и понемногу начала откладывать деньги (пряча их в прикроватной тумбочке). У меня не было особой цели, но мысли о небольшой заначке приятно грели душу, придавая чувства независимости, которого мне так не хватало в Нью-Йорке.

Каждые выходные Финн заходил к нам на ужин — тут все равно было особо некуда ходить на свидания. Потом мы недолго прогуливались среди пыли и кустарников, садились на скамейку, и я помогала ему осваивать язык жестов. Рядышком Маз попивала пиво, норовя то и дело вставить словечко, а потом со вздохами и с порозовевшими щеками жаловалась, что доктор Дэмерон ведет себя, как повеса. Ну, собственно, он им и был.

Я побаивалась приглашать Финна ко мне на чердак, но он и не настаивал. Наши отношения развивались медленно. Спешить в подобных вещах не следовало.

Тем временем моя комната наполнялась пейзажами, а также портретами Кайло Рена. Часть я развесила на стене — именно поэтому мне не слишком хотелось, чтобы Финн заходил сюда, — но остальные аккуратно складывала в уголке. Я словно не могла остановиться, не могла не рисовать его, в точности так, как часто рассказывают одержимые чем-то художники. С каждым днем я рисовала все смелее, выводя линии тела все ниже и ниже, пока не закончила портрет в полный рост. Повесить его на стену я не решилась, но прислонила к перилам, получив возможность любоваться им из постели.

Порой я просто лежала на животе, поглядывая на рисунок, пока мастурбировала. Я убеждала себя, будто смотрю на перила, но мои глаза неуклонно устремлялись к портрету Кайло, и я пылко кончала в тишине.

 _Их_ я встречала в разные дни. Бен чаще всего возвращался по выходным, а по будням я проводила время с Кайло, позволяя себе отвести душу. Он понимал меня с «полуслова» моих рук, смеялся над моими шутками. Мало-помалу я стала позволять себе подбираться поближе к решетке, стараясь получше запомнить его черты для рисунков. И еще я испытывала сильнейшее искушение протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему.

Как-то ночью я вернулась домой поздно, когда Маз уже спала. Финн помахал мне из окна своего грузовика, и я помахала в ответ, еще не отойдя от неприятной стычки с Беном. Этот ублюдок не изменился ни на йоту, поэтому я надеялась, что в понедельник увижу Кайло, лишний раз убедившись в том, какое же _ничтожество_ этот Бен.

Я забралась к себе на чердак и подтянула лесенку наверх, на ночь. Окно было поднято, но здесь я чувствовала себя в безопасности, поэтому постоянно оставляла его открытым. Разувшись и распустив волосы, я уселась на постель. Ночь была жаркой. По лбу стекал пот, но ночной ветерок приятно освежал.

Сняв рабочую форму, я прошла к комоду за чистым бельем и ночнушкой. Снаружи пели цикады, тихо квохтали наши новые куры, вероятно, собравшиеся поклевать перед сном. Еще мы с Маз завели новую корову. Милая оказалась животина. Тупая как пень, но милая.

— Мне понравились твои рисунки, Рей.

Я вскинула голову. И, встретив взгляд темных глаз, устремленный на меня из ванной, потрясенная, попыталась прикрыться.

Бен ступил в свет, улыбаясь — я уже знала, что это был Бен. Он любовался тем, как я неловко пытаюсь надеть трусики — натыкаясь на край кровати, всхлипывая и часто дыша. Нет, нет…

Он подступил ближе, не переставая улыбаться.

— Что случилось? Испугалась?

Я отвернулась на миг, выхватила нож из-под подушки, а затем стремительно обернулась к нему — и блестящее лезвие вжалось прямо в его кадык. Ухмыляясь, Бен проглотил слюну, и тонкая струйка крови поползла по его горлу. Вдруг он подхватил мою лодыжку и толкнул меня на постель, вставая между моих колен.

Дрожа всем телом, я сильнее вдавила нож в его бледную кожу. Бен нависал надо мной, накрывая меня своей тенью. Я знала, что он сделает, если я выпущу оружие.

Раздался лающий смешок.

— Да брось — у тебя кишка тонка.

Он перехватил меня за запястье и резко вывернул его, заставляя разжать пальцы. Я сучила ногами и пиналась изо всех сил, но он выкрутил нож без особых усилий. Потом хохотнул и перебросил его с руки на руку. На нем была больничная роба… Как он выбрался из камеры?!

Я не сводила с него глаз, пока он расхаживал передо мной, его темные глаза недобро поблескивали. Я выцарапаю ему глаза! Я не стану его очередной жертвой!

— Ты у нас без ума от Кайло, а? — Бен вытер кровь с шеи и как ни в чем не бывало облизал пальцы, не сводя с меня глаз. — Надеешься, что он придет и спасет тебя от меня?

Ощетинившись, я схватила одну из картин и швырнула в него. Но он ловко поймал холст на окровавленный нож и сбросил картину на пол — даже глазом не моргнув. Я тотчас вскочила и попробовала прошмыгнуть мимо него к ванной, в тщетной попытке оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не на постели, но он небрежно сцапал меня за предплечье.

Бен был в два раза больше меня, однако в моей крови бурлил адреналин. Я развернулась и ответила нападавшему крепким хуком справа, но его пальцы ловко сжали мой подбородок. Я почувствовала, что ноги отрываются от пола. Всхлипывая и царапая его запястье, я попыталась зарядить ему коленом, но Бен, пошевелив нижней челюстью, только рассмеялся.

— Отличный удар, — отметил он. — Ручка в ее руках сильней меча. — И бесцеремонно сбросил меня на пол; я со всей силы стукнулась головой о доски. Перед глазами заплясали звезды. — Я хотел поболтать о твоем письме.

Хватая ртом воздух, я перевернулась на живот и уперлась ладонями в пол. Я была почти полностью голая, но на наготу мне было плевать. Я поползла к ванне — там должна быть бритва! — но тяжелый ботинок Бена наступил мне на поясницу, выдавив последний воздух из моих легких.

Подошва вдавилась в обнаженную кожу.

— Вообще-то, это было чертовски грубо. Неужто считаешь, что тебе позволено говорить со мной в таком тоне? — Нож прижался к моему лицу. — Кому-то надо преподать тебе урок гребаных манер.

Я стиснула зубы — Бен надавил лезвием мне на плечо. Но он убрал нож, и я мучительно выдохнула, чувствуя, как из порезов сочится кровь. Боль сводила меня с ума настолько, что казалось: еще чуть-чуть — и у меня прорежется голос.

Бен отступил. Пока я пыталась отдышаться, лежа на полу и зажимая кровоточащий порез, он медленно прошелся по комнате, поигрывая ножом. Внезапно он присвистнул и начал кромсать мои рисунки, и я, воспользовавшись передышкой, попробовала встать.

— Мне не очень-то хочется возвращаться, — вздохнул Бен под треск бумаги. Он взялся за мой самый первый портрет Кайло. — От одной мысли о дороге обратно все зудит. Терпеть не могу сидеть взаперти.

Сбитая с толку, я поползла к перилам, надеясь улизнуть, пока Бен занят уничтожением моих рисунков. И я сумела добраться до перил, потянулась к лестнице, но… Бен присел рядом, отрывая мои пальцы от перил, постукивая ножом в такт музыке, которую слышал только он. По моим щекам покатились слезы — он поволок меня обратно к кровати.

Я могла говорить с Кайло, но не с Беном… Из моего горла вырывались сиплые звуки, я пыталась сделать хоть _что-то_  — взвизгнуть, зашептать, _что угодно_. Бен швырнул меня на постель, и я съежилась у стены. Резкая боль пронзила мое раненое плечо. Если я не буду шевелиться, то стану маленькой и незаметной…

Он обнажил зубы в улыбке.

— Надо хотеть убивать людей, Рей — а ты хочешь не этого.

Я открыла глаза.

И чуть не свалилась с кровати, когда ринулась проверять порезы на теле. Сон улетучился мгновенно; мокрая и дрожащая, я осознала, что все это было ночным кошмаром. Обыкновенным кошмаром. Чистая, гладкая кожа служила тому доказательством.

Вздрагивая, я слезла на пол и отдернула занавеску ванной — проверить, нет ли там Бена. Я была голая: должно быть, вырубилась, как только присела на секундочку. Пожалуй, я заработалась. Может, стоило подумать о том, чтобы взять выходной?

Чердак был пуск, рисунки целы, непотревоженный нож покоился под подушкой. Я расчесала пальцами волосы и облегченно вздохнула. Господи боже, до чего ужасный сон.

Он преследовал меня и на работе в тот день. Я чувствовала себя разбитой и невыспавшейся, не в силах была сомкнуть глаз в машине из-за мыслей о Бене, проникшем на чердак, и была дерганой, когда приехала в госпиталь. Махнув новенькой — Кэрри — в приемной (теперь она выходила на работу по выходным) я направилась к своей каморке. Господи боже, пусть сегодня контроль получит Кайло, а не его сумасшедшее альтер-эго.

— Мисс Ниима.

Я вздрогнула от холодного голоса доктора Хакса. Доктор стоял в дверном проеме подсобки, держа руки в карманах белоснежного халата. Я поприветствовала его улыбкой, и он жестом пригласил меня следовать за ним. Со стороны он казался строгим и замкнутым, и я надеясь снискать его симпатию. Оставив швабру, я поспешно зашагала за ним по зеленой плитке, устилавшей пол.

Доктор Хакс привел меня в свой кабинет. Доктор Дэмерон, бывало, тоже зазывал меня к себе, чтобы отвесить избитую шутку или продемонстрировать очередной освоенный жест. Я надеялась, этим же намерен порадовать меня доктор Хакс. В Вайоминге мне хотелось завести друзей, отойти от окружавшего меня одиночества Нью-Йорка.

Доктор Хакс закрыл за нами дверь и запер ее.

— Признаться, мне было приятно наблюдать за тем, как вы возитесь тут последние несколько недель, — зеленые глаза блеснули, когда он остановился перед своим рабочим столом. — Трудолюбивая маленькая пчелка.

Кабинет, наполненный карточками и бумагами пациентов, был тесноват. И тут моя улыбка мигом погасла, а кабинет уменьшился в разы — когда доктор Хакс шагнул ко мне и схватил за запястья, заставив меня опешить от смущения.

Он толкнул меня к столу — я замычала, больно ударившись копчиком — и принялся целовать меня, просунув язык мне в рот. Я настолько оцепенела, что держала руки поднятыми еще минуту или две, бешено моргая округлившимися глазами. Почему… Почему он это делает?!

Стол заскрипел — доктор Хакс прижался к моей промежности. Он сбросил бумаги со стола — они разлетелись по полу, как осенние листья. От его рта исходил запах кофе и сигарет, мне это совершенно не нравилось. Я _не хочу_ целоваться с ним!

Поэтому я прикусила его язык.

Доктор Хакс отшатнулся, но тут же приник к моей шее, удерживая мои руки, когда я начала сопротивляться. Он был совсем близко — я чувствовала возбужденный стояк, прижимавшийся к моему животу. Мои щеки пылали, я извивалась змеей и отчаянно лягалась. _Пошел прочь от меня!_

Он присосался к моей шее.

— Ах, ах, не надо шума.

Его тело было тяжелым, но я не сдавалась. Практически задохнувшись, я умудрилась дотянуться до стакана с ручками на столе и выхватила одну. А он все терся об меня, постанывая мне в шею; и тогда я ударила его по руке — с той же отчаянной решимостью, с которой рассекла лицо Бену.

Вскрикнув, доктор Хакс отпустил меня; я бросилась прочь. Выскочив из кабинета, я поняла, что моя форма вся смята, и позволила себе залиться горючими слезами. Надо вернуться к работе, притвориться, что ничего не случилось! Я должна работать. Я приехала сюда, и здесь все будет по-другому.

Все еще не совладав с дрожью, я собрала тележку и покатила ее наверх, чтобы сперва увидеться с Кайло. Я очень надеялась, что встречу его. Мне необходимо было с кем-то поговорить. Кроме него, меня понимала только Маз.

Ощущение того, как доктор Хакс… как эта его _штука_ прижималась ко мне, пробуждало во мне тошноту. Я безудержно рыдала, толкая тележку на второй этаж — мне было страшно рассказать хоть кому-то, страшно потерять работу. Что, если мне никто не поверит? Я не могу лишиться места — мне нравится эта работа! Мне нравится говорить с Кайло…

Тележка, позвякивая, катилась по коридору к знакомой камере. Я торопливо вытерла глаза рукавом и бросила тележку на повороте коридора. Мои туфли постукивали по полу, я спешила к камере Кайло, стараясь справиться со своим горем.

Когда я остановилась перед камерой, он лежал на койке лицом к потолку — читал книгу. Непроглядные глаза с интересом устремились ко мне. Надув губы, он медленно сел. Слезы застилали мне глаза, я понятия не имела, на кого смотрю. Хлюпнув носом, я упала на колени.

Он встал.

— Что случилось, зайка?

«Доктор Хакс… — я помедлила, не сразу набравшись смелости продолжить. — Он напал на меня в своем кабинете».

Кайло подобрался ближе, его лицо помрачнело.

— Как так?

Я зарыдала еще пуще и помотала головой, охваченная отвращением. Я чувствовала себя такой одинокой!.. Люди относились ко мне или с жалостью, или с презрением. Нигде я не могла найти свое место.

Я находилась достаточно близко, и Кайло мог бы даже дотянуться до меня сквозь решетку. Я внимательно посмотрела на него сквозь пальцы, и он с легкой улыбкой сел на пол, скрестив ноги, а потом протянул руку и коснулся кончиками пальцев моей кожи. По телу пробежали мурашки.

— У тебя засос. Как далеко он зашел?

«…он терся об меня».

Кайло стиснул челюсти. Его пальцы скользнули к моему локтю.

— Я понял.

Мы еще немного посидели в тишине. Я плакала, дорожки от слез уже спустились на шею, и Кайло нежно стирал их большим пальцем. Его руки были теплыми и шершавыми, мне так и хотелось податься к ним.

С колотящимся сердцем я прислонилась щекой к его ладони. Этот кошмарный сон о Бене прошлой ночью…

— Бедная девочка, — Кайло провел пальцем по моим губам и прижался лбом к решетке. — Так много работаешь — я видел тебя почти каждый день. Ты заслужила перерыв.

«Я устала».

— Я знаю, все так и есть, — пробормотал он. Его губы сложились в тревожащую улыбку. — Я поговорю с Хаксом за тебя, зайка. Беги домой и отдохни в выходные. — Его пальцы подрагивали, когда он убирал волосы с моего лица. — Тебе не нужно о нем беспокоиться.

Я шмыгнула носом и кивнула, мечтая наклониться и поцеловать его улыбающиеся губы.

«Ладно. Прости, я не хотела быть обузой».

— Ты никогда не можешь быть для меня обузой.

Пальцы Кайло спустились вниз по моей шее и дальше — по руке, обхватывая запястье. Я с трудом проглотила комок в горле, когда он направил мою руку сквозь решетку и ласково прижался ртом к тыльной стороне моей ладони. Его губы были сухими, но мягкими и теплыми. Наши взгляды встретились, и он широко улыбнулся.

Я отстранилась, безудержно краснея, и помахала ему на прощание. В камере Кайло что-то звякнуло.


	4. Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Вечером зарядил дождь.

Маз приболела, поэтому укрылась в доме, и я сидела в гордом одиночестве на своем чердаке. По правде говоря, я так и не решилась поделиться с ней случившимся в кабинете доктора Хакса — побаивалась за свою работу. Он же доктор, и люди наверняка поверят ему, а не немой девчонке. Лишь бы он больше не трогал меня — вот и все. Думаю, моя реакция говорила сама за себя.

Ополаскивая волосы под душем, я не переставала размышлять над словами Кайло о том, что я для него не обуза и мне не стоит беспокоиться о докторе. Так сложилось, что я привыкла считать себя обузой для окружающих. И мне было приятно слышать, что это не так, пусть даже из уст сумасшедшего парня из-за тюремной решетки.

Но Кайло не был плохим. Это за Беном нужен был глаз да глаз.

Дождь барабанил по крыше. Я забралась в постель, вымотанная после тяжелого дня. Надо и правда взять пару выходных, я их заслужила. Теперь у меня имелся небольшой запас денег, не было нужды загонять себя до смерти. Я отправлюсь в горы с Маз и Сержантом — просто потому, что заслужила некоторый перерыв и…

Что-то маленькое укусило меня за бедро.

Я глухо всхлипнула и дернулась в сторону, пытаясь сесть в темноте. Ничего не разглядеть — небо заволокло облаками, поэтому мне оставалось слепо шарить по простыне в поисках паука или скорпиона. Маз предупреждала, что иногда они забираются в кровать, но опасны только мелкие особи.

Чем дольше я искала, тем сильнее кружилась голова. Но следа от укуса я тоже не могла найти! Я потерла глаза, мне пришлось лечь — волна головокружения из ниоткуда в полную силу прошлась по мне. Может, я заразилась от Маз или так действует яд?!

Комната расплывалась в разные стороны. Я металась по простыне, борясь с нестерпимым желанием закрыть глаза, словно я одним махом выпила бутылку вина. А вскоре и этих крох силы не осталось, и я, окончательно обмякнув, завалилась на бок. Разрозненные мысли мелькали в голове. Я умираю?..

Кровать заскрипела, и внезапно меня накрыло теплое тело, чужое дыхание обожгло шею.

— Ты такая хорошенькая, когда спишь.

Примерно наполовину я верила, что это сон. С трудом моргнув, я перевернулась на спину и уткнулась в темные глаза Кайло Рена — или опять-таки его тела. У него на голове топорщился блондинистый парик, из-под которого торчали черные волосы, а губы были растянуты в широкой искренней улыбке. А еще на нем был комбинезон из госпиталя, заляпанный кровью. Пропитанный ею.

Язык тела тоже казался незнакомым. Он сутулился, все время поправляя очки на носу, пока я рассматривала его. И это был не Бен. Ни один из двоих не носил очки, с чего бы им начинать сейчас. Кто этот человек?

Он обхватил рукой мою щеку, выдавая собственную дрожь.

— Ты такая красивая, — его глаза прошлись по моей задравшейся ночнушке, по открытым бедрам, и он облизнул губы. — Я так счастлив, что мы наконец-то встретились, Рей. Я Мэтт.

Мэтт? Не успела я нахмуриться, как он кинулся целовать меня — неуклюже, жадно, размазывая слюни. Прямо как неопытный мальчишка в старшей школе, но я почти не сопротивлялась, обездвиженная после укуса. Его язык проник ко мне в рот, и я попробовала отодвинуть голову, но даже на это мне совершенно не хватало сил.

Минутой позже он оторвался от меня, оставляя за собой блестящую ниточку слюны. Мэтт подобрался ближе, прижимаясь пахом к моему бедру, и я почувствовала сквозь штаны стояк. Мэтт уставился на меня, приоткрыв рот, а меня охватывало все большее смущение. Что он делает? Как он забрался на мой чердак?

— Я сделал кое-что для тебя, — прошептал он. Его пальцы чутко провели по линии волос на лбу. — Кайло рассказал мне про доктора. Они с Беном хотели, чтобы я подождал… но я _разозлился_.

Я коротко перевела дыхание, ощутив его лапу на бедре, и резко выпрямилась. Край его очков впился мне в щеку — Мэтт начал толкаться, поначалу невнятно, но затем немного увереннее, придерживая меня за ногу.

Он громко сглотнул.

— Ты такая маленькая… такая хрупкая, — дрожащие пальцы погладили меня по голове. — Такие мягкие волосы… мягкая кожа… как у маленькой куколки.

Простыни зашуршали — Мэтт начал усерднее тереться об мою ногу. Я слабо цеплялась за его запястье, в полнейшем отвращении от происходящего, но он снова слюняво облобызал меня и продолжил свое занятие. Его пальцы буквально вонзились мне в кожу.

Надо мной кружился потолок, казалось, я вот-вот потеряю сознание. Мэтт пыхтел мне в шею, закинув на меня ногу, чтобы было проще удерживать меня под собой. Его ладони сжали мою грудь, но слишком сильно, слишком рьяно, а я только и могла, что поворачивать шею в знак протеста.

— Я хочу быть в тебе, — выдохнул он мне в ухо. — Я… Я не делал этого раньше, но… — его дрожащая рука потянулась к ширинке. — Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Нет… нет-нет-нет!

Отчаянным усилием я попыталась заговорить жестами, и это на мгновение отвлекло Мэтта. Он моргнул, глядя на мои неуклюжие пальцы, и перестал тянуть вниз молнию ширинки.

— Хорошо, — промямлил он и опять потерся о мою ногу, как кобель. — Может, попозже.

Не идеально, но все же лучше, чем заниматься с ним сексом.

Вдобавок мне приходилось бороться с сонливостью, пока он льнул к моему бедру, шумно пыхтя мне в ухо. Кончил он быстро. Изогнув свое несуразно огромное тело, Мэтт застонал, судорожно подергивая бедрами — я поморщилась, чувствуя, как меня пачкает влажное липкое пятно на его штанах.

Он обмяк, уронил белобрысую голову мне на грудь и шумно выдохнул. Я закрыла глаза, ощущая, как он тянет мою ночнушку вверх и кладет огромную ладонь мне на живот. Мэтт принялся лениво поглаживать меня, иногда слегка сжимая пальцы. Я чувствовала себя странно. Где Кайло? Почему он не поможет мне?

Мэтт взглянул на меня сквозь темные ресницы и сморщил нос, чтобы поправить очки.

— Я никому не позволю тебя обидеть, — он улыбнулся и поцеловал меня в щеку. — Обещаю, — с этими словами он примостился под моим одеялом, а мои силы бороться с зельем окончательно улетучились. Я отключилась — и провалилась в сон.

_— Рей._

_Передо мной стоял Кайло, с его рук на бетонный пол капала кровь. Он вырвался из камеры: Финн, доктор Дэмерон и Маз были мертвы — там, внутри. Он улыбнулся и протянул ко мне длинные изящные пальцы._

_На нем был костюм. Он выглядел так хорошо._

_— Пойдем со мной, Рей. Нам тут не место._

— Рей? Рей?

Сон прошел, и я проснулась в постели, которая мне не принадлежала.

Я заморгала, со стоном продираясь сквозь остаточное действие лекарства, и с трудом обвела взглядом место, где находилась. Это было небольшое помещение с бревенчатыми стенами… Хижина? Я валялась на койке под большим стеганым одеялом, а рядом со мной свернулся Мэтт — на меня смотрели его круглые, нервно подергивающиеся глаза.

Похоже, он переоделся в чистое: футболку и голубые джинсы. И, в очередной раз поправив очки, облегченно вздохнул, пока я пыталась до конца осознать, где я и что происходит… Определенно, что-то нехорошее.

— Ты бормотала во сне, — объяснил Мэтт. — Я забеспокоился. — Он присел и подрагивающими пальцами потянулся к моим волосам, снова приоткрыв рот. — Ты готова посмотреть на то, что я сделал для тебя?

Я дернулась в сторону от его руки и внезапно поняла, что мои запястья скованы над головой — прицеплены к вбитому в стену железному кольцу! О нет — _нет_! Кайло помог бы мне, но я не могу говорить без рук! Кайло в курсе, что здесь происходит? Этот человек собирается сотворить со мной что-то ужасное?

Мэтт глубоко вздохнул и, поднявшись, открыл тумбочку — единственный предмет мебели в хижине, не считая койки и небольшого комода, и вытащил позвякивающую связку ключей. Но еще я успела заметить в ящике шприцы и банки с таблетками.

Мэтт ушел. Я со всей силы дернула наручники, упираясь ногами в жесткий скрипучий матрас, но любые попытки освободиться были тщетными. Мне не выбраться отсюда — по крайней мере, пока.

Где бы я ни находилась, здесь было невероятно темно и тихо. Одинокое окошко над кроватью было задернуто занавеской — поеденной молью и грязной. Мебель выглядела слишком разномастной, очень старой, и единственным источником света была маленькая лампа на тумбочке. Жутковатое место, если честно.

Но Кайло не позволит Мэтту причинить мне вред. Я… Скоро я буду дома. Только не надо ему перечить, все будет хорошо.

— Сюрприз!

Я оторвала взгляд от бесполезного окна и в тот же миг почувствовала, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в живот.

Мэтт швырнул на пол доктора Хакса — руки доктора были связаны за спиной, в губы врезалась веревка. На нем была голубая пижама, заляпанная кровью на животе, лицо представляло собой кошмарное месиво, будто его долго били — я узнала Хакса только по приметным рыжим волосам.

Мэтт поднял его за вывернутые руки и с надеждой улыбнулся мне. Он явно ожидал похвалы… Словно хотел получить одобрение за свои старания.

Не знаю, как мне удалось это выдержать. Остановившимися глазами я в ужасе смотрела на доктора, но как-то умудрилась кивнуть — слава богу, кричать я не могла! Боже правый! Срань господня! Он похитил нас обоих и избил Армитажа до полусмерти. О господи боже!

Мэтт просиял.

— Тебе нравится? Я еще не закончил, но я подумал, тебе захочется взглянуть на самую интересную часть.

Он потянулся куда-то и вытащил блестящий разделочный нож с зазубренным лезвием. Я распахнула глаза, сердце бешено застучало, и я затрясла головой.

«Не надо! Доктор Хакс поступил плохо, но он не заслуживает за это смерти!»

Мэтт поддел плечо Армитажа ногой, перевернув его на спину. И, наклонив голову, посмотрел на меня.

— Любой, кто попробует обидеть тебя… — вздрагивающий кончик ножа указал на лежащего доктора. Темно-карие глаза Мэтта были почти черными, как у акулы. — Не уйдет от ответа.

Занесенный нож устремился к горлу доктора Хакса, но я успела отвернуться до того, как лезвие достигло цели. До меня донесся тошнотворный булькающий звук, за которым последовал новый удар. Мэтт бил его, как заведенный, безбожно хрипя… Я пыталась отрешиться от происходящего.

Покончив с делом, убийца остановился, тяжело дыша. Я услышала, как нож звякнул о пол, как зашуршала одежда, когда Мэтт выпрямлял спину. Он не шевелился целую минуту — просто… просто стоял там. Я сжимала веки, в панике пытаясь сообразить, как бы сбежать отсюда.

Кровать просела. Почувствовав рядом чужое присутствие, я открыла глаза — и вовремя. Мэтт забирался на меня, расположившись между моих бедер. Страх сковал мне сердце, я уперлась пятками в матрас, попытавшись сбросить с себя Мэтта, но он все равно присосался к моим губам. Неуклюже, как и раньше, его язык неловко толкался мне в рот, размазывая слюни.

Но тут он оторвался от меня на секунду и, застонав, прижался ко мне возбужденным стояком. Я выдохнула ему в рот, непроизвольно обхватив несуразно громадное тело дрожащими бедрами.

— Я… Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Мэтт и покраснел до ушей, смущенно спрятав лицо у меня на шее, но не переставая тереться об меня. — Мне так неудобно произносить это вслух. Я прошу прощения.

_Ты меня не любишь, ты псих!_

Мэтт горячо задышал мне в шею, поскуливая от удовольствия. Он взялся за мое бедро, чтобы передвинуть меня так, как ему требовалось, и я почувствовала, как в меня вдавливается его член. Мое лицо горело от унизительных всхлипываний, разносившихся в воздухе. В отчаянии я снова попыталась вырваться из наручников — происходящее слишком быстро переходило все границы. Какая-то безумная невообразимая пошлость.

Он мучил меня еще пару минут, но все-таки кончил. Глаза слезились от его резких неуклюжих движений, и я испуганно зашмыгала носом, чувствуя себя оплеванной. Кайло никогда бы не поступил так со мной. Где же он? Почему не возвращается?

— Я сейчас кончу, — выдохнул Мэтт. — Т-так хорошо… почти… почти все…

Он судорожно задышал, опять спуская в штаны и рассеянно тиская мое бедро. Я была совершенно беспомощна — не могла даже кричать.

Он перевел дыхание, зарывшись носом мне в волосы. Я чувствовала остывавшую вязкую кровь на бедре — кровь доктора Хакса. Слава богу, я не могла видеть тело из-за лица Мэтта, ластившегося ко мне.

— Ты такая красивая, — прошептал он и с улыбкой отстранился, чтобы через миг нахмуриться при виде моих слез. — О нет… — Мэтт привстал на колени, таращась на меня округлившимися глазами. — Что случилось?!

Он расстегнул наручники и запихнул их в тумбочку, а я все плакала, пока не ощутила, как он сгребает меня в свои медвежьи объятия — объятия, которых я не хотела!

Мэтт погладил меня по голове, упавшим голосом бормоча всякий бред в надежде меня успокоить. Не добившись успеха, он пересадил меня, а потом положил животом на кровать, подсунув подушку мне под бедра. Я заерзала.

— Ты тоже можешь кончить, — нервно промямлил он, действительно не понимая, чем я расстроена. — Я тебе помогу.

Я попыталась оттолкнуться от кровати, соскочить, но Мэтт встал за мной на колени и, держа мои бедра, принялся ритмично вжимать их в подушку, не забывая нашептывать, как он любит меня. Я зарыдала, вцепившись в металлическую решетку изголовья.

А он уже терся о мою поясницу.

— Вот так… вот так…

Подушка уплотнялась, по мере того как Мэтт двигал моим телом. В глубине души я не могла отрицать, что внутри скапливалось напряжение, и невольно начала поддаваться сама, жалко всхлипывая лицом в подушку. Мэтт придвинулся еще ближе, прижавшись пахом к моей заднице.

Я понимала, что не следовало… но ведь я могла вообразить, будто со мной Кайло. В конце концов, они делят одно и то же тело. Те же большие руки, те же темные глаза… Ведь, по сути, это он хватал меня за бедра, наблюдая, как я мастурбирую подушкой. И он, наверное, вспомнит это, когда снова возьмет бразды правления над разумом Бена. 

Поэтому я позволила своим мыслям обратиться к Кайло, пробуждая воспоминание о том, как он целовал мою руку, как смотрел на меня. Мэтт терся об меня членом, а я представляла, что это делает Кайло. И от этого я на удивление прытко приближалась к разрядке.

Я услышала, как его глубокий голос простонал мое имя, и заелозила на подушке, наконец достигнув пика удовольствия. Мышцы сжались и расслабленно встрепенулись, пока я с нежностью терлась о мощный ствол Мэтта, двигаясь в томном послевкусии. О боже, как же _хорошо_ …

Когда я вытянулась под ним, он быстро расстегнул штаны. Я слышала, как он сплюнул и задрал мою ночнушку. Я не совсем понимала, что он намерен делать.

Мой помутневший взгляд уперся в стену. Крупное тело согнулось над моей спиной, поводило носом по моему затылку, и комнату наполнили странные звуки движения по влажной плоти. Я вяло моргнула.

— Привет, зайка.

Сердце замерло. Кайло прогудел что-то под нос и поцеловал меня в затылок. Это он! _Он_! Он игриво куснул мое ушко, и я почувствовала, что сейчас вспыхну.

— Мэтт не причинит тебе вреда, — промурлыкал он. — Он немножко одержимый, — у Кайло перехватило дыхание. — Мне понравилось наблюдать за тобой… Ты думала обо мне?

Я смущенно кивнула. Кайло вздохнул, и я почувствовала, как что-то липкое капнуло на спину. Он мастурбировал прямо надо мной! Но я не испытала отвращения. Я старательно пыталась выдавить из себя стон, звук, что угодно, лишь бы дать ему знать, что мне нравится это, что он нравится мне. Кайло снова замурлыкал и поцеловал меня в висок.

— Я знаю, маленькая. Знаю.

Теплая влага разлилась по моей пояснице. Кайло издал гортанный стон, выжимая последние капли на мою кожу, и это чудным образом завело меня. Он дышал мне в волосы, его рука гладила мое лицо.

На пальцах ощущалась какая-то вязкая жидкость — семя? Нахмурившись, я втянула носом воздух, когда Кайло дотронулся до моей верхней губы липким указательным пальцем.

— Попробуй, — прошептал он. — Не сомневаюсь, ты никогда не пробовала сперму на вкус.

И я попробовала. Сначала облизнула губу, а потом послушно обсосала языком ладонь Кайло. Вкус был непонятным, будто соленые сопли, но Кайло благодарно поцеловал меня в макушку и прошептал, какая я красивая. Исполненная счастья, я лежала под ним, готовая сделать все, что он захочет. Ведь я чувствовала себя любимой, как никогда прежде.

Над моей головой раздался вздох.

— Мне придется ненадолго покинуть тебя. Слушайся Мэтта, ладно? — Кайло провел мокрым пальцем по моей щеке. — Он не причинит тебе вреда — как и я. Здесь ты в безопасности.

Я не хотела, чтобы он уходил. Он вытер мою спину и лег рядом со мной на постель, и когда я снова встретила его взгляд, то поняла, что Кайло уже ушел.

Мэтт расплылся в улыбке.

— Ты такая хорошенькая, когда кончаешь.


	5. Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Я не имела ни малейшего представления о том, где я. В хижине, да — где-то в лесу, может статься, даже еще в Вайоминге — но _где именно_?

Мэтт по-прежнему владел телом, занимаясь готовкой в соседней комнате. Он отстегнул меня от стены, и теперь я сидела, сжимая кружащуюся голову. Кайло уверял, что я в безопасности, но вдруг он не знал, насколько безумна его третья личность? Сколько их там еще? Они все безжалостные убийцы?

На мне была только широкая голубая рубашка, и ничего больше, кроме трусов, что вызывало дополнительную неловкость. Мне не нравилось чувствовать себя настолько открытой. Вспоминая то, чем я занималась с Кайло, то, как ненормально вел себя Мэтт, я ощущала себя чудовищно _смущенной_. Меня передернуло. Спина все еще казалась липкой.

Нужно выбираться отсюда!

Вздрагивая, я спустилась с койки и тихо двинулась вперед, шагая по холодному полу. Мэтт на кухне разговаривал сам с собой, я услышала это, когда подошла ближе к двери спальни.

— …Нет! — огрызнулся он. — Я не сделаю ей больно! — он замолчал. —  _Заткнись_ , Бен! Я ей нравлюсь! Я неплохо целуюсь!

Я с трудом сглотнула и, приоткрыв дверь, протиснулась в образовавшуюся щель. Мэтт сгорбился над конторкой, сжимая края столешницы — его пальцы дрожали от ярости. На нем была белая футболка и клетчатые красные боксеры. На плите что-то жарилось, шипя и шкворча.

Комнатка тоже была небольшой. Затаив дыхание, я кралась по стеночке, наблюдая, как Мэтт спорит с двумя другими личностями. Я миновала кухню, добралась до коридорчика и оказалась почти у самой входной двери…

И тут скрипнула половица.

Мэтт крутанулся на месте, блеснули очки. Он округлил глаза, уставившись на меня — как и я на него — в кромешном ужасе. В руке он держал лопатку, с которой капал жир от бекона.

— Рей? — нахмурился он. — Ты куда?

Дерьмо! Вот дерьмо! Я находилась еще не настолько близко к двери, чтобы бездумно кинуться вперед. Пришлось помедлить.

«На прогулку», — ответила я.

Он угрюмо посмотрел вправо.

— Она не собирается убегать, Бен. Она _любит_ меня, — полные надежды темные глаза Мэтта снова устремились ко мне. — …правда? Ты ведь счастлива здесь? Правда?

И я бросилась бежать.

Снаружи дождь лил как из ведра, было холодно, но я не обращала на это внимания. Мои ноги шлепали по воде, вязли в размокшей земле, но я мчалась к возвышающимся вокруг хижины секвойям. Надо убраться подальше отсюда — куда угодно, только подальше…

Меня схватили сзади.

Ручищи Мэтта сграбастали меня за талию, разворачивая тело в воздухе, да так, что мои ноги взлетели вверх. Я вцепилась в широкие предплечья Мэтта, и он, замычав, брякнулся на колени в грязь. Она забрызгала нас обоих. Стало еще холоднее. И как-то скользко.

— Извини! — выпалил он.

Я пыталась отпихнуть его всю дорогу обратно к хижине. Он почти уронил меня несколько раз, но все-таки затащил внутрь домика.

Мы оба были по уши в грязи. В хижине все провоняло яйцами и беконом. Я непроизвольно попыталась закричать, когда Мэтт поволок меня по коридору в ванную. ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! ОТПУСТИ!

— Пожалуйста, не сопротивляйся, — умоляюще промямлил он. — Я не хочу случайно сделать тебе больно!

Он пинком открыл дверь и бросил меня в ванну. Судорожно дыша, я попробовала сесть, но Мэтт забрался следом, прямо на меня, лишив меня возможности двигаться. Оседлав мои бедра, он дрожащими руками потянул кверху подол моей рубашки.

— Прости, — повторил он. — Прости… Мне надо помыть тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты простудилась.

Я завозилась, но он все равно стащил с меня рубашку и замер, когда я оказалась под ним полуголой. Его бледные щеки порозовели, и он сразу принялся поправлять очки на носу. Господи, я бы предпочла Бена... Мэтт буквально пускал слюни, как влюбленный щенок.

Он отодвинулся и заметно сглотнул.

— Ох… ух ты, — он покраснел до ушей. — Ты правда очень хорошенькая, Рей.

Я сучила ногами, пыталась вцепиться ему в лицо, но он перехватил мои запястья. Он нервно сглотнул, его взгляд был прикован к моей груди, затем он медленно наклонился, заведя мои руки над головой. Нет… _Нет_!

Мэтт облизнул губы и мягко прижался ими к моему соску. Тот быстро затвердел, и Мэтт легко пресек мою новую попытку освободиться. А потом замер в явной нерешительности, прежде чем перекатить сосок языком и начать по-собачьи облизывать его. От тепла в груди стало щекотно.

Судорожно дыша, я дергалась, но это не помогало. Прижавшись ко мне, Мэтт снова присосался к соску и снова стал его лизать его, шумно пыхтя. Я тщетно попыталась выдернуть запястья из его хватки. Думай о Кайло, думай о Кайло…

Мэтт потянулся куда-то мне за спину и повернул вентиль. Я зашипела, почувствовав, как на меня полилась холодная вода, и невольно обхватила его бедра ногами, выгибаясь, чтобы избежать ледяной струи. Мэтт оторвался от меня, с его рта свешивалась блестящая ниточка слюны, и он явно вознамерился снова поцеловать меня в губы.

Это было так мерзко. Я резко отвернулась, упираясь ему в грудь грязными руками, но он заскулил и завозил губами по моей шее. Вода наполняла ванну, теперь чуть теплая. Боже, когда ж ты от меня отстанешь!

— Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, — промямлил Мэтт возле моих губ. — Я люблю тебя. Ты нужна мне, — он подхватил меня под спину, прижимаясь эрекцией мне между ног. — Я неплохо целуюсь, правда? Правда?

И поцеловал меня, уже не так неряшливо, как раньше, но все равно с излишними стараниями. Я поморщилась, пытаясь отодвинуться, но Мэтт следовал за мной как приклеенный, поскуливая в ожидании ответа. Его теплый язык как попало двигался у меня во рту, и вскоре он сам подался вперед всем телом, расплескивая воду на пол.

Каким-то образом он сообразил, что надо выключить ее, пока я не утонула, придавленная им, с водой, доходившей до шеи. Он не обращал внимания на то, как я шарю по его груди, пробуя отодвинуть его, и прижал меня к краю ванны. Кран неприятно впился в плечо.

Всхлипывая, Мэтт дернул свои штаны, не переставая слюнявить мне рот. Но вскоре прервался на минуту, обхватив ладонью мою щеку. Его темные глаза поблескивали от волнения — и он улыбался. Да как он смел улыбаться?

Отпустив мое лицо, он полез ниже и принялся лапать меня за задницу. Мы прижимались друг к другу. Жар от члена Мэтта чувствовался даже сквозь его боксеры и мои трусики. Кайло… Это тело принадлежит ему. Тоже.

Мэтт прислонился своим лбом к моему и начал тереться об меня. Его веки затрепетали и опустились, а блестящие розовые губы приоткрылись.

— О… О-о… — Он с силой вжался в меня, расплескивая воду. — Мы так близко друг к другу, Рей… Так близко. Я чувствую тебя, — и крепко поцеловал меня.

Кран снова больно задел мое плечо, но я не могла отрицать, что мне приятно от этих его потуг. Я стиснула зубы, цепляясь за его футболку, и зажмурилась. Кайло, Кайло, Кайло…

Мэтту не понадобилось много времени, чтобы кончить. Прильнув к моей шее, он простонал мое имя и перед последними рывками взялся за край ванны. По-своему возбудившись, я дергала его за футболку, покачивая бедрами. Его очки уперлись мне в щеку, и он прошелся по моему горлу несколькими голодными поцелуями.

— Извини, — засопел он. — Прости. Я только… Ты меня очень возбуждаешь, — он полез под воду и неуклюже заскользил обмякшим членом по кромке моих трусиков, задевая кожу. — Я хочу быть внутри тебя… пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

Я уже подумывала согласиться на это, когда Мэтт внезапно отшатнулся.

Я смотрела во все глаза, как он сдирает с себя белобрысый парик и очки, и поняла, что Бен вернулся в тело. Его взгляд изменился — трудно это объяснить словами — и он с раздражением сорвал футболку.

— Мы не растратим ее на _тебя_! — рявкнул Бен. — Ебаный кретин!

Мое сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу — я видела леденящую злобу в его взгляде, очень не хотелось дожидаться, чтобы увидеть что-нибудь еще. Я выбралась из ванны, свалившись на пол, и мои колени заскользили по мокрой плитке.

Бен вылез следом. Схватив меня за волосы, он вздернул меня вверх и вынудил стоять. Его губы растянулись в улыбке. У меня на глазах выступили слезы.

— Приветик, Рей, — прошептал он. — Мы так и не смогли поболтать о письме, которое ты мне написала. Помнишь?

Я со всей силы ударила его по лицу, отчего его голова повернулась набок, а на нижней губе появился кровоподтек. Но Бен в ответ безжалостно дернул меня за волосы, практически вывернув мою шею назад — и снова улыбнулся.

Он слизнул кровь.

— Ну, _это_ было не очень-то вежливо, — его пальцы стиснули меня, и я всхлипнула. — А я ведь пытаюсь поддержать разговор. Ты же не боишься меня, да? Именно это ты написала.

Он выволок меня из ванной, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, что я бешено сопротивлялась на каждом шагу. Бен дотащил меня до спальни, и я впала в еще большую панику. Ни за что, черт подери! Я не буду делать это с ним — я не собираюсь с ним ничего делать!

Он пытался втащить меня через дверь, но мне удалось достать его коленом между ног. Бен вскрикнул от боли, выпустил мои волосы, и мне хватило этой заминки, чтобы залепить ему по лицу и, вывернувшись из его рук, оказаться вне досягаемости.

— Вернись сюда, ты, сука! — проревел он.

Бен точно прикончит меня!

Чуть не споткнувшись о порог, я влетела в ванную и молниеносно развернулась, чтобы захлопнуть дверь. И вовремя — раздался удар. Бен исходил яростью, получив ниже пояса, но сил ему пока не хватало. По моим щекам катились слезы, я сражалась с ним за дверь, пытаясь повернуть замок. К моему облегчению, раздался благословенный щелчок.

— БЛЯДЬ! — Бен стукнул по двери так, что она затрещала. — ЕБАНАЯ СУКА!

Перепуганная, я взялась за покосившийся туалетный столик и придвинула тяжеленную штуку к двери, надеясь забаррикадировать ее. Бен продолжал орать, колотя по двери и требуя, чтобы я открыла. Мне было так страшно, что у меня ноги подкосились, я попятилась. Господи боже! Господи боже!..

Он шипел, брызжа слюной.

— Я выебу тебя в жопу так, что ты истечешь кровью, когда доберусь до тебя, ты, ничтожная тупая пизда! — Дверь ходила ходуном. — И тогда я засуну член в твою чертову дохлую глотку и порублю тебя на мелкие _КУСОЧКИ_!

Я зарыдала, содрогаясь всем телом, из груди вырывалось сипение. До меня донеслось тяжелое дыхание Бена. Он с размаху ударил по двери.

— Все нормально, — внезапно он перешел с крика на шепот. — Все в норме. Рано или поздно, но я до тебя доберусь. Где-то тут валялся топор, — я услышала, как он шумно сглотнул и рассмеялся. — Интересно, у меня получится заставить тебя кричать? Как считаешь, солнышко? Может быть, ты найдешь способ.

Черт… черт подери. Под рукой нет ничего, что можно было бы использовать для защиты.

Я распахнула шкафчик под раковиной, обнаружила фен и средство для чистки труб. Не хотелось слишком сильно навредить ему! Я не желаю навредить Кайло! Ведь он все еще там… Но еще мне очень не хотелось, чтобы меня изнасиловали и _убили_.

Бен снова ударил по двери. Потом я услышала, как открывается и захлопывается входная дверь. Но было бы опрометчиво покидать ванную — это могло оказаться ловушкой, чтобы выманить меня наружу.

На подкашивающихся ногах я присела за ванной, прижимая к себе фен и бутыль с химикатами. Что же делать? Бен меня убьет.


	6. Go tell that long tongue liar

Дождь барабанил по оконцу. В доме пока было тихо.

Я перебралась в ванну, прижимая к себе фен с очистителем, и дрожала в ожидании возвращения Бена с топором… Кайло не позволит ему причинить мне вред. Верно? Кайло владеет собой, в отличие от них. Он самый спокойный из них — и я ему нравлюсь.

 _Возможно_.

Возможно, он притворяется. И все они просто издеваются надо мной.

Снаружи — где-то с внешней стороны стены дома — от удара затрещало дерево. Бен выругался. Я не сомневалась, что он убьет меня без колебаний, даже если двое других будут против. Он самый отвратительный человек на свете. Он возненавидел меня с самого начала.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Я подпрыгнула, резко втянув в себя воздух, и принялась ждать, пока он заговорит. Вдруг мне повезет, и его вытеснит другая личность…

— Лучше отойди от двери, солнышко.

Я услышала тихое посвистывание, а затем тишину прорезал оглушительный треск двери. Топорище вгрызлось в деревянное полотно, проделав огромную дыру, и застряло. Бен захохотал, выдергивая его, а я выбралась из ванны и полезла к закрытому окну.

— Я доберусь до тебя! — пропел он.

Сердце колотилось, но мне удалось расшатать петли и приподнять раму. Я не собиралась здесь торчать, чтобы выяснить, что произойдет дальше.

Путь на свободу был очень узким. Бен снова рубанул по двери, и я услышала позади звук поворачивающейся ручки. Я пробиралась сквозь оконную щель, цепляясь за мокрый подоконник, и оглянулась через плечо…

…чтобы встретить блестящие, злобные глаза Бена. Он широко улыбнулся и закинул топор за плечо.

— Лучше молись, чтобы первым до тебя добрался гризли.

И он двинулся ко мне. В ужасе я выскочила наружу, ободрав бедра о доски, и свалилась на кучу дров.

Я ударилась обо что-то плечом — боль пронзила руку до кончиков пальцев, начало покалывать. Хрипло дыша, я поморщилась, скатилась на размокшую холодную землю и, пошатываясь, поднялась. Было темно. По крайней мере, в этом удача была на моей стороне.

Я побежала в лес. Лило как из ведра, и потоки воды заглушали все прочие звуки. Я пыталась игнорировать боль, которой отдавал каждый шаг. Все утратило значение, все — кроме побега. Если он поймает меня, то он… он…

Меня схватили за талию.

Бен засмеялся, крутанув меня на месте, мои ноги безвольно пролетели по воздуху, пока я упиралась руками в его мощные бицепсы. Острая боль пронзила правое плечо, я зашипела.

— Куда это ты собралась? — вопросил он, ковыляя к хижине. — Мы посреди бог весть каких восточных ебеней. Ты подохнешь без меня.

Странным образом это напомнило недавнюю стычку с Мэттом в грязи. Бен был прав — я умру, если окажусь одна в дремучем лесу — но Мэттом я могла манипулировать, заставив его делать то, что я хочу. Нужно, чтобы вернулся он! Кайло может не выпустить меня отсюда…

Я начала отбиваться — еще отчаяннее, чем от Мэтта — и даже умудрилась свалить Бена на землю, переместив вес так, чтобы оказаться на нем, а он валялся в грязи вместо меня. Но он ловко перехватил мои предплечья и перевернул меня на спину, еще больше заляпав грязью мою рубашку.

Бен привстал и вытащил складной нож. Лезвие с щелчком развернулось, блеснув в лунном свете. Дождь стал тише.

— Проси у меня прощения, — прошептал Бен.

Я уставилась на него. И попыталась изобразить руками:

«Прости».

— Нет-нет, — он снова щелкнул ножом и облизал губы. — Скажи это. — Нож оказался прямо у моего носа. — Давай, скажи.

Он прекрасно знал, что я не могу говорить. Я отшатнулась от ножа и снова попыталась ответить жестом. Его улыбка стала шире.

— Говори, или я тебя прирежу.

«Я не могу! — отчаянно жестикулировала я. — Пожалуйста… Я не могу!»

Бен оттянул мою рубашку и рассек ее спереди. Обрывки ткани разошлись на груди, и я скорчилась от унижения. Он прижал лезвие к моему горлу.

— Кошка тебе язык откусила? — промурлыкал он, опуская взгляд ниже, и просиял. — Не волнуйся — Кайло сказал мне не убивать тебя. Но это не значит, что мы не можем немного повеселиться.

Не говоря более ни слова, он провел ножом по моей ключице, не выказывая и проблеска сожалений. Порез горел, по коже потекла кровь, капая в грязь подо мной. Я впилась зубами в нижнюю губу.

Бен шумно дышал, постанывая, как заведенный, и рассек мне вторую ключицу. Я открыла рот в немом крике, но, как всегда, не раздалось ни звука.

— Хорошая девочка, — он покрепче перехватил рукоятку ножа, — старайся лучше.

И наклонился, принявшись лизать открытые порезы, которые тут же защипало от слюны. Я завозила ногами и заплакала, когда он придавил меня всем своим весом между ног. Он был возбужден — это его _заводило_. Каким должен быть человек, чтобы ему нравилось такое?

Бен приподнялся, оседлал мои бедра и дернул вниз свои треники. Я крепко зажмурилась, когда он подобрался ближе, затем услышала быстрый щелчок и стон. Я знала, чем он занимается, и попыталась отвернуться.

Он схватил меня за подбородок.

— Что? Что случилось, солнышко? Разве это тебе не по душе? — Я дернула головой. — Я не слышу тебя. Говори погромче.

Я врезала ему по лицу. Его член болтался слишком близко к моему рту, и я пытаясь дотянуться до бледного горла, изо всех сил сражаясь за свою свободу. Покрасневший член стоял торчком, с него капала смазка. Бен улыбнулся и попытался разжать мне челюсти, а я была не в состоянии кричать и никак не могла избавиться от него.

Внезапно Бен застыл. Его глаза широко распахнулись, и я содрогнулась, со слезами наблюдая за тем, как он становится кем-то другим. Его взгляд прояснился.

Кайло рвано выдохнул, взяв контроль над телом. Он резко выпрямился, слез с меня и поправил штаны, глядя на меня с не меньшим шоком и потрясением, чем я на него. Всхлипнув, я села в грязи. Что заставило его ждать так долго?! Разве он не видел, что происходит?!

Он с видимым усилием сглотнул.

— Рей… за хижиной стоит пикап. Ключи в морозилке, — его темные глаза блуждали по сторонам, он явно избегал смотреть на меня, — иди. Здесь для тебя небезопасно.

«Но… — моя нижняя губа задрожала, я подняла руки, — я буду скучать по тебе. Ты не можешь пойти со мной?»

— Нет, не могу. Я должен контролировать Бена. В последнее время он стал слишком неуравновешенным, — Кайло поморщился. — Тебе нужно найти дом в Калифорнии, в котором он провел детство, и выяснить все, что сумеешь. Возможно, это поможет пролить свет на причины его садизма. — У него дернулась щека. —  _Иди_ , Рей! Это место может быть где-то недалеко от Сан-Франциско… _Вперед_!

Я поднялась на ноги. Кайло поймал меня за талию и бросил взгляд на порезы на ключице. Его кадык дрогнул, и он поцеловал меня в лоб.

— Будь осторожна, — пробормотал он. — В спальне есть деньги — в верхнем ящике комода. Береги себя, — он провел указательным пальцем вдоль моей ключицы, — …пожалуйста.

Мои щеки вспыхнули, и я кивнула. Кайло улыбнулся и внезапно снова поцеловал меня — твердые губы мягко прижались к моим. Я коротко вздохнула от удивления и подалась к нему. Он не причинит мне вреда. Я уверена, иначе и быть не может.

Но совсем скоро он оторвался от меня и, махнув рукой, жестом приказал мне уходить. Я побежала. Не было времени думать, чем все это может закончиться.


End file.
